Playing music while doing an exercise or workout routine, such as jogging, cycling, skating, weight training and orbital trainers is common and can be very motivational.
When selecting music for exercise in a music player known in the art, the beginning of many songs may have long, low volume, slower beat introduction portions or tempo which are not as suitable for exercising. The end portion of many songs also have slow fading out volume with a two second gap of silence. The change of tempo between songs may also be counterproductive to the progress of a workout routine. These disruptions between each new song in the playback creates an undesirable detrimental effect on the flow of the workout. Additionally, due to the differences in recording techniques, each song usually has a different level of audio volume, bass, and treble. While exercising, having first listened to a song playing clear sharp and loud, if the next song plays low volume and muffled, the beneficial effect of that song's playback is diminished.
Some music players allow the user to manually set the start and stop positions of a song's playback, but, have no means of distributing and sharing the start and stop position settings for public use in an exercise environment. These players do not have the ability to deal with sophisticated loop sequences, or, handle multiple sets of settings for each song creating multiple alternate length playback times. Most users do not have the time or set of skills to do this themselves for every song in their workout.
There is a need for a system to improve the enjoyment and beneficial effect of listening to music while exercising.